


He called me baby, baby, all night long

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the alley?” Bass questioned pouring another drink. “Jesus, doesn’t anyone believe in a fucking bed anymore?”</p><p>He flashed a look at Miles as the sound of a boot tapping on the floor behind them caught his attention. They both closed their eyes and downed their drinks before turning on their stools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He called me baby, baby, all night long

**Author's Note:**

> For: TheCursedChild
> 
> I received this comment on my story "Fooled Around and Fell in Love," from TheCursedChild, 
> 
> "I am begging you really, really nicely for a fic where Miles does this within Charlie's hearing range and she challenges him to tell her what a tumble between her and Miles would turn out like....dirty talk and this actually happening . Because in this fic he has at the very least Thought about it, and Considered it! He is Imagining positions and rounds of sex for his niece. Oh. My. God. Bonus for adding Bass to the mix? Pretty please?" 
> 
> How could I say no to that? The only thing this shares with it's inspiration is Miles uniquely perverse talent of being able to look at a couple and know everything about their sex life. 
> 
> It's also going to help me fill Prompt# 175 Kandi by One EskimO

It was Friday night and Bass and Miles found themselves sitting alone at the bar. Not that this was an unusual occurrence, but normally they’d be at Charlie’s house sharing a few bottles before everyone passed out on the nearest available flat surface. However, tonight, Charlie had a date with Ken, the blacksmith's apprentice, and this was the third time in as many weeks.

 

“Man this blows,” Bass complained as he tossed back a shot, looking over at Miles. “What’s wrong with you, man?”

 

“Ken, is what’s wrong,” Miles mumbled.

 

“Why?” Bass asked, instantly on alert. If he was doing something to hurt Charlie, he would not hesitate to kick his ass.

 

Miles gave him a long look. “You remember that thing I used to do?”

 

Bass took a look around to see if anyone was listening. “You mean the sex thing?”

 

Miles nodded before downing his shot. “Yeah. I took one look at Charlie and Ken after their second date and it suddenly came back.”

 

“Miles...” Bass breathed out in surprise.

 

“You think I don’t know?” Miles whispered harshly. “But the way she looked and smelled. I almost came in my fucking pants.”

 

Bass remembered that night clearly. She had come home reeking of sex. Her hair was a mess, lips swollen and bruised. Hell, even he’d gone home and jacked off that night to visions of a tousled Charlie writhing below him.

 

“He’s a blackout baby. How good could have it have been?” Bass scoffed.

 

“He made her come twice, so it evidently wasn’t too bad.”

 

Bass shrugged, “Yeah but was it because of staying power or technique? I’ve seen you get a girl off on just dirty talk.”

 

“Well, his junk is no laughing matter,” Miles bitched as he began listing off Ken’s back alley attributes and Charlie’s reaction to them.

 

“In the alley?” Bass questioned pouring another drink. “Jesus, doesn’t anyone believe in a fucking bed anymore?”

 

He flashed a look at Miles as the sound of a boot tapping on the floor behind them caught his attention. They both closed their eyes and downed their drinks before turning on their stools.

 

Before them stood Charlie Matheson in all her glory.

 

“You were watching me?” She hissed poking them both in the chest. “How dare you! You, I’d expect that kind of behavior,” she said with a glare in Bass direction, before turning to Miles, “but not you.”

 

Bass watched as Miles mouth flapped open and close. “Look, Charlie, it’s not like that. We would never invade your privacy.”

 

“Then, I suggest you start telling me what it is like,” she growled.

 

Grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him, Bass held her head, whispering furiously next to her ear.

 

Miles watched Charlie watch him as she listened to what Bass had to say, her eyes going wide in surprise at one point.

 

When Bass finished, he pulled his hands away and Charlie took a step back, licking her lips as she looked at the two of them.

 

“I just stopped by to let you know I’m going home if you wanted to come over.” She stated, her eyes flitting from one man to the other before hightailing it out the door.

 

“What did you say?” Miles demanded, turning to look at Bass.

 

Bass shrugged, “the truth.”

 

Miles groaned, slamming his head down on the bar as Bass settled their tab and bought a bottle to go.

* * *

 

Charlie was standing at the kitchen counter, a drink in her hand when they arrived. She held out two glasses to Bass as they passed through on the way to the living room.

 

“So, Miles. Bass told me about this little gift that you have,” Charlie revealed from where she stood behind the couch.

 

Miles leaned his head back to look up at her, “Charlie, please.”

 

“Oh no, don’t you Charlie me. You’re the one who started this. But here’s the thing. I’ve already fucked Ken, that's old news. What I want to know, is what a night of sex between the two of us would be like?” She demanded laying her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs digging into his spine just the way he liked, causing him to moan.   

 

“Come on Miles, tell me,” Charlie whined next to his ear, sliding a long look at Bass who sat quietly watching, his drink held loosely atop his knee.

 

Miles closed his eyes as Charlie raked her fingers through his hair before moving to sit beside him, slipping her tank off, listening to Bass groan behind her as Miles eyes traveled up to her face.

 

Charlie saw the change take place as she met his eyes, his body relaxing back into his seat, his legs opening slightly, as his eyes traveled back down her lithe body.

 

“Where would you start?” she purred, lashes fluttering as she eyed the bulge in his pants.

 

“Your neck,” Miles rasped out immediately, “I want to taste the skin on your neck, feel your pulse against my tongue. Wanna bite the soft spot between your shoulder and neck. Mark you as mine.”

 

Charlie had run her hand up her neck, closing her eyes as she threw her head back listening to his whiskey coated voice. “And then?“

 

“Your tits,” Miles answered, watching as she reached around to unclasp her bra pulling it off her shoulders.

 

“What about them?” she murmured, rolling her nipples between a finger and thumb, watching as Miles tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “I'd cup them in my hands testing their weight, then suck your nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, scraping them with my teeth. A little pain with the pleasure.”  

 

Charlie's eyes closed with a moan of her own, as her hands caressed her breasts, fingers toying her nipples.

 

“And we haven’t even talked about your pussy,” Miles said, unbuttoning her pants before taking one of her hands and encouraging her to slip it down between fabric and skin as he slid down to bite her thigh along the seam of her pants. “Gonna have to show me what you like, Baby. Do you want me to make little circles around your clit, or do you like it when it’s pinched? You want fingers pumping in and out of you while I lap up your juices or do you want my tongue fucking you. I can give you the best orgasm of your life just by sucking on your clit while I fuck you with one finger,” he boasted as she writhed and whimpered under him. “Gonna come for me, Baby?” he crooned as her hand moved faster and faster between her legs.

 

Miles looked up with a satisfied smirk as Charlie got herself off, crying out his name.

 

Bass gave him a wink and a nod encouraging him to move in for the kill.

 

“You deserve a bed,” Miles said lowly, as he hovered over her, pulling her hand out of her pants to suck each individual finger into his mouth, licking them clean of the sticky juices still clinging to them.

 

“You’d spread your legs and I’d sink my cock into that tight little pussy.” A shudder rippled through him at the thought. “I’d hook your leg over my elbow, opening you wide up so that I could sink balls deep.”

 

Charlie's eyes were wide, her chest heaving as Miles seduced her with his words, his nose running long the bare skin of her neck and chest as he spoke, his warm breath ghosting over her skin leaving a trail of goose-flesh.

 

“From there, I’d flip you over on your knees so I could fuck you from behind, watching my dick slide in and out of your swollen cunt, my balls slapping your clit with every thrust.

 

“And you’d make me come?” Charlie asked breathlessly as his nose and lips ghosted over her nipples.

 

“Oh, I’d make sure you came in every position,” Miles informed her with a twinge of cockiness in his voice. “I haven’t had someone like you to play with, in a very, very, long time,” he murmured, moving down to nudge at her open fly with his nose.

 

“And what about you?” she asked breathlessly.   
  


Only it wasn’t Miles that answered, but a voice from above her.

 

“Oh, watching his dick slide in and out of a pussy is definitely one of Miles' kinks,” Bass stated as he slowly stroked his exposed length. “That’s where I come in,” he said with a lick of his lips that had Charlie bucking her hips up against Miles face without warning.

 

“After Miles empties himself inside you, and he will, because he won’t be able to help himself, he’ll turn you over to me.”

 

Bass grinned as Charlie looked at him upside down from her position on the couch with a whimper, Miles’ hands buried under her hips as he rubbed his face against her clothed pussy.

 

Crouching down on his heels beside her, Bass ran a thumb over her bottom lip. “I think I want you to ride me, first. Reverse cowgirl, so I can see that plump little ass of yours bouncing up and down on my cock. Maybe I’ll slid a thumb or finger into that tight little ass of yours and make you come so hard you soak the sheet between us.”

 

Miles watched as Charlie’s mouth formed a small “o” as she listened to Bass’s dirty talk.

 

“And I definitely want those legs wrapped around my waist at some point. Legs around my waist, arms around my neck, hanging on as I slide you up and down my cock till we come.”

 

“Don’t you want to eat my pussy?” Charlie asked tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, casing Miles to growl against her soaked jeans.

 

"Oh, I have every intention of eating you out. After Miles and I have fucked you till you don’t know your name and you don’t think you could possibly come again? That’s when I’ll bury my face between your legs and shove my tongue so far up your pussy you’ll be screaming my name. Miles will have to hold you down before I’m finished.”

 

Charlie’s eyes were glazed as she looked down to where Miles lay between her legs. “Miles, please,” she heard herself beg.

 

“Please what, Baby?” he asked as he crawled back up her body, watching as her hand reached out to grasp Bass’ exposed cock.

 

“Need you, please.” She panted, pulling at his shirt.

 

“Say it Charlie,” Bass whispered next to her ear, “tell him.”

 

“Please, Miles, need you to fuck me.”

 

Miles growled, hauling her up against him as he shoved them off the couch. “Goddamn right you need me to fuck you,” he bit out as he ground his erection against her. “We’re gonna fuck you so good, Baby,” he said, bending down to suckle at her neck with a groan as he began walking her back to her bedroom.

 

Bass locked the doors and by the time he was blowing out the lamps, Charlie was already screaming Miles’ name.

 

They had warned her, he thought with a grin, stripping on his way down the hall.

  
  



End file.
